The Sick Sword
by Haru Cherry
Summary: After a walk in the rain our young Saber grew sick the next day. She hoped no one noticed of her condition, but as usual someone does...[ShiroXSaber]


A/N: Er...this is my first fic of Fate/stay night. I hope it's good...don't be too harsh on me...

Summary: After a walk in the rain our young Saber grew sick the next day. She hoped no one noticed of her condition, but as usual someone does...ShiroXSaber

"- Diologue

/- Thought

* * *

The Sick Sword

Fuyuki City: Night

Fuyuki City was pouring rain. It began early in the afternoon and it was non-stop until midnight. A young woman was walking on the sidewalk by herself- no one around her. She had light blonde hair that was nearly in a braided bun, a brown cloak she covered herself from the cold, and brown boots that splashed the puddles on her walk. Her emerald eyes stared as the rain poured down on her head. She didn't care if she got wet, knowing that she just wanted to be away from the Emiya Mansion. It wasn't because she disliked the mansion, she just didn't want her Master Shiro to bother her. She shook off her thoughts and stared at the giant moon up above her. Rain patted on her face when she looked up, but she didn't care as she had to blink a little from the rain drops.

Knowing that it was getting late, Saber walked slowly back to the Emiya Mansion, hoping that her Master wasn't up waiting for her. Otherwise arguements would fly toward her face and she just wanted to get some sleep. She made a slight shiver that was barely noticeable and continued walking at a swift pace. She was lucky though. There were no Masters or Servants out to get her at this day. If there were, Saber would end up fighting all the way, even if Shiro didn't know. But eventually, Shiro would always know.

She gazed at the large mansion in front of her-Shiro's Mansion. Saber slid the front door open and took her shoes off as silently as possible. Taiga and Sakura must've left already, as Saber spotted some leftover food. She didn't feel like eating as she went down a couple of hallways to her room. But as she thought about it, it was also Shiro's room. She slid the door open, sadly noticing that Shiro was up staring at the window. He had a blue blanket covering his back and he stared at her when she arrived.

"Why did you left the house without my permission?" Shiro asked softly as he crossed his arms. Saber continued to stare at him, but she walked into a door next to his futon bed.

"I asked you a question." Saber lowered her head. Small drops of water hit the floor as she was still soaking wet.

"Forgive me, Shiro. It won't happen again." She answered. Shiro sighed frustrated.

"We'll talk about this tomorrow. Dry up." He commanded. Saber was surprised that it was a small argument, but didn't say anything but to command her Master.

"Wakarimashite." Saber opened her door to her room and closed it. After that small conversation, which would eventually turn up into a huge conversation tomorrow, Shiro stared up at the vast sky with twinkling stars.

Next Day: Emiya Mansion

A slight drizzle of rain was the only thing left from the huge downpour the other day. Blue birds shook off the rain from their wings and flew down to the ground to get some food for their babies. Meanwhile, inside the mansion, Saber woke up mid-morning. It wasa bit later than when she normally woke up, but she wanted to stay in bed for a little longer. Her body was slightly sore and her faced showed a slight flush of pink. She laid down for a while and stared at the sliding door in front of her. Sooner or later, the sliding door opened and Saber stared half-eyed at her Master.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Saber? You're not up yet." Shiro closed the door and sat down with his knees.

"H-Hai." Saber had to let that word come out of her mouth, and did she have to say it weakly in front of him? She noticed in Shiro's eyes that it had concern, concern for her. Shiro laid his hand out to feel his Servant's forehead. Saber was shocked at the slight touch, feeling that his hand was a bit cold. Shiro took his hand off and gazed at her.

"You're sick. You have a fever." He finally said.

"Sick?" Saber asked as she sat up from her bed, but then went back down when a weakness overtook her.

"Stay in bed, I'll make you something warm." Shiro got up and opened the sliding door.

"Shiro! You don't have to!" Saber called out in a croaked voice, "Don't you have school?"

"Not today. It's a day off. And believe me, I want to."

* * *

A few moments later, Shiro arrived with a bowl of soup and green tea with rice. Chopsticks were right in front of Saber and she stared at it a few seconds before eating it. She seperated the chopsticks and began to eat the soup. Shiro could only watch her. He knew that he wanted to talk about Saber's outing in the rain., but he'll talk about it after she ate. Once the bowl was empty, the green tea started to soothe Saber's throat. Her face was a little pale, but didn't show too much when she should act proper in front of someone. She placed the tea down on the tray and Shiro rattled something in his pocket. 

"Take one pill right now." Shiro placed on the tray a capsule-one side that was red and the other that was white. Saber held the small pill in the palm of her hand. She gazed down on it before swallowing it down whole and drinking the tea with it.

"I want you to rest again." Shiro held the empty bowl and tray away from Saber's bed and before he opened the door, Saber spoke up.

"Isn't there something you wanted to talk about? Like my punishment?" Shiro turned to face her and made a small smile.

"I think you have enough punishment as it is. Please sleep Saber." Shiro opened the door and closed it silently to let Saber rest. Saber wasn't convinced though as she lay on her bed staring at the ceiling. Sleep clouded her mind as she closed her eyes; but for some reason all she could think about were Masters, Servants, fighting, Shiro-

Shiro? Since when did that popped in her mind? After thinking about him, Saber might not train him today again. But would he train himself? She didn't know as her eyes closed to sleep.

* * *

/Saber...Saber.../ 

Saber opened her eyes to see Shiro next to her in the bed. He felt her forehead once she woke up and placed his hand down on the mat.

"Your fever is coming down a bit." He placed a small wet cloth on top of her forehead and it relaxed Saber a little. Both of them were silent until Saber once again broke the silence.

"Why..." Emiya Shiro looked at her, "why do you do this?"

"Do what?" He asked.

"Be so...concerned of me?" Saber let the sentence come out. Shiro lowered his head and thought for a moment.

"Concerned? Beause I care for you..."

"Care?" Saber said out loud with a puzzled look.

"That's right. I care. You won't be in shape like this if you're sick." Shiro replied. Saber made a slight blush on her face. She hoped that the fever would cover it.

"I'm sure that I can fight like this you know." Saber retorted back. In Shiro's mind, Saber was showing her stubborn side. He made a smile and held her warm hand.

"I want you to feel better okay? That way, we can fight if Servants of Masters come." Shiro left the room once again and Saber gazed at his back as he walked away.

/I'm sure we'll fight much better...Shiro./ She blushed slightly. She couldn't possibly think that getting better would make her fight better. But in a way, Shiro was right. Who would fight when they were sick? She closed her eyes as the next day was a bright one.

Next Day...

"Hey, you're up."

Early in the morning, Shiro saw Saber out of the room with a small smile. She looked better now with no flush of red on her face and her face looked pale, but a better pale. She walked up to him and Shiro was starting to get a bit tensed.

"Thank you." She whispered.

"For what?" Shiro asked confused.

"For taking care of me when I was down..." In a swift motion, Saber kissed Shiro on the cheek. Shiro was a bit puzzled as he touched his cheek to where he was pecked. He blushed as Saber walked away.

"If you need me, I'll be in the room." Saber walked away and Shiro could not help but stare at her.

/I'm sure everything would be all right now...Saber.../

* * *

A/N: Eh...what do you think?xD R&R! 


End file.
